1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door lock that can be installed easily and that provides a burglarproof effect for the outside rose assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,289 to Shen issued on May 1, 1990 discloses a cylindrical lever type lock structure for handicapped people and U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,879 to Neary et al. issued on Aug. 12, 1986 discloses a cylindrical lock. A common drawbacks of the locks disclosed in these two patents is that the cover ring 10xe2x80x2/outside nut 24 has a loose engagement with the outside escutcheon due to poor surface contact relationship between an outer periphery of the former and an inner periphery defining a central hole of the latter. As a result, when the outside escutcheon is rotated to turn the cover ring 10xe2x80x2/outside nut 24 for translating the cover ring 10xe2x80x2/outside nut 24 along a longitudinal direction relative to the spindle housing 18/outside hub 19 for adjusting the longitudinal position of the cover ring 10xe2x80x2/outside nut 24 in response to the door thickness, the outside escutcheon rotates freely and thus fails to achieve the required adjusting function. A solution to solve this problem is to turn the cover ring 10xe2x80x2/outside nut 24 directly, yet the human fingers are too big for the exposed portion of the cover ring 10xe2x80x2/outside nut 24 such that turning of the cover ring 10xe2x80x2/outside nut 24 is awkward and difficult to proceed.
Another drawback resulting from the loose engagement between the cover ring 10xe2x80x2/outside nut 24 and the outside escutcheon is that the outside escutcheon tends to turn freely such that the outside escutcheon might be moved longitudinally away from the doorplate and thus has a gap therebetween. As a result, the lock can be damaged by a burglar by means of inserting a tool through the gap.
Applicant""s U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/576,332 filed on May 22, 2000, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,457 discloses a door lock that can be installed easily, wherein rotation of the outside rose causes longitudinal movement of the outside rose and the outside rose liner relative to the outside seat to suit a thickness of a door to which the door lock is mounted. The present invention is intended to provide an improved door lock in this regard for mitigating and/or obviating the above problems.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a door lock that can be installed easily.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a door lock for providing a burglarproof effect for the outside rose assembly.
A door lock in accordance with the present invention comprises:
a main body including a transmission assembly and a positioning assembly, the transmission assembly including an inside spindle, an outside spindle, a retractor, and a latch bolt, the positioning assembly including an inside seat and an outside seat, the outside seat including an outer threading;
an inside rose liner mounted around the inside seat;
an inside rose mounted around the inside rose liner;
an anti-torque ring mounted around the outside seat, the anti-torque ring including two positioning posts projecting therefrom and a hole;
an adjusting sleeve including an inner threading that is engaged with the outer threading of the outside seat, the adjusting sleeve including a first end and a second end, the first end of the adjusting sleeve including two diametrically opposed cutouts, thereby defining two sector wings each having two end faces, each said end face defining an end of an associated said cutout, the sector wings of the adjusting sleeve being mounted into the hole of the anti-torque ring with each said end face bearing against an associated said end of the associated flat section of the anti-torque ring;
an outside rose securely mounted around the second end of the adjusting sleeve to rotate move therewith;
an inside handle operably connected to the transmission assembly; and
an outside handle operably connected to the transmission assembly;
whereby rotation of the outside rose causes longitudinal movement of the outside rose and the adjusting sleeve relative to the outside seat to suit a thickness of a door to which the door lock is mounted.
The inside seat includes an outer threading and the inside rose liner includes a threaded inner periphery for engaging with the outer threading of the inside seat. The inside rose liner includes an outer periphery having at least one notch such that a locksmith or user may insert a tool into the notch to turn the inside loser liner. The outer periphery of the inside rose liner and the threaded inner periphery of the inside rose liner together define an intermediate portion therebetween in which a plurality of pairs of diametrically opposed positioning holes is defined. Two screws are extended through two of the positioning holes of the inside rose liner and the two positioning posts of the anti-torque ring.
The outside rose includes a central stepped portion with a central through-hole, and the central stepped portion fittingly receives the second end of the adjusting sleeve to rotate therewith. The outside seat includes an outer threading having two diametrically disposed flat surfaces. An inner periphery that defines the hole of the anti-torque ring includes two diametrically disposed flat sections. The anti-torque ring is mounted around the outside seat with the flat sections of the anti-torque ring engaged with the flat surfaces of the outside seat.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.